


The Death Song of Courage, Strength, and Magic

by wtfisgoingonanymore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Merthur only if you squint, can be platonic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/pseuds/wtfisgoingonanymore
Summary: The moment when Arthur lost his courage, Gwaine lost his strength, and Merlin lost his magic's purpose.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Death Song of Courage, Strength, and Magic

_"Hey, come on, that's enough."_

_"What?"_

Gods Merlin was right...

_"You've had your fun, my friend."_

_"Do I know you?"_

_"Er, I'm Merlin."_

_"So I don't know you."_

_"No."_

_"Yet you called me "friend.""_

He was such a **_prat_ **...

_"That was my mistake."_

_"Yes, I think so."_

_"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."_

But he thought he would've been much less of an ass for Merlin to finally consider him a friend...

_"I have magic. And I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you."_

Apparently not.

_"He's a sorcerer"_

_"Arthur, he's your friend."_

_"I want him gone."_

_"I thought I knew you."_

_"I'm still the same person."_

_"I trusted you"_

_"I'm sorry."_

No...Arthur was still an ass- always was and always will be.

Cause why would Merlin ever trust and befriend the man who was the son of his enemy? How could he ever love such a man? It was never going to happen. While Merlin worked hard to make Arthur comfortable in confiding in him, Arthur never gave Merlin a reason to trust him with such a secret. He wasn't quite the friend Merlin needed and deserved. He always made Merlin feel like he was alone...

For all the praises Merlin and the bards sing about him, it seems being a good friend was something he was not. It's there he seemed to fail.

_"I'm sorry too."_

*

*

_"She's riding for Avalon."_

_"Gwaine."_

**_"You need to stay close to Arthur and do whatever you can to protect him."_ **

**_"You have my word on it, Merlin"_ **

_"I failed."_

_"No. You haven't. Gwaine! Gwaine!"_

*

*

_"I thought you were going for a hug."_

_"So there's no chance that we could have a hug?"_

Arthur was taught not to succumb to such weakness. Physical affection was for your wife only. Showing the need for hugs makes you weak. 

But Arthur had been a bad friend. The least he could give Merlin in return for so much pain was a hug.

_"Just, just hold me. Please."_

_"There's something I want to say."_

_"You're not going to say goodbye."_

But Arthur was not courageous when it came to this. He wasn't strong enough to say what he really wanted to say. 

_"I want to say...something I've never said to you before..."_

_'I love you.'_

_'You're my best friend'_

_'Forgive me'_

_Don't forget me'_

**"Thank you."**

Damn...failed again.

*

*

*

_"Arthur...No! Arthur! Stay with me. Arthur! Arthur. Come on. Arthur!"_

_"Merlin. There is nothing you can do."_

_"I've failed?"_

They all did.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was so bad, but it's also like really really early in the morning and I haven't had my coffee yet. I just really wanted to get this out of my system and cry a little and THEN let my brain properly work by itself instead of forcing it to work.


End file.
